(a) Technical Field
An exemplary embodiment is directed to a polarization unit and an organic light emitting diode display including the same.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
When external light is reflected or scattered from a display surface of a display device, the original image displayed on the display device is obscured. In particular, as portable devices such as mobile phones, portable multimedia players (PMPs), personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, etc., are being used outdoors where there is abundant external light, issues of reflection and scattering of external light from the display surface of the display device should be improved upon.
Recently, foldable display devices that may be folded or unfolded have been developed. A foldable display device is easy to carry and can realize a large-sized screen. A foldable display device can be incorporated into various stationary devices, such as TVs and monitors, as well as mobile devices such as mobile phones, PMPs, navigation, devices, ultra-mobile PCs (UMPCs), electronic books, electronic newspapers, etc.
Therefore, a foldable display device needs an antireflective film attached thereto, and a very thin antireflective film is needed for a foldable display device to fold with a small curvature radius.